Unconditional
by i-am-the-wallace
Summary: She saved him from himself and loves his unconditionally. Please Read story is better than summary.


**Heyyy allll!**

**Disclamer: I Don't Own Harry Poter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sigh as I gaze down at the beauty next to me. My eyes travel down her smooth body, taking in all of her features. Her long, messy, brown curls, her C-Cup breasts, her flat stomach, her long slender legs that are intertwined with mine. Her body is covered in love bites and i smirk at the noises she made when i gave them to her.

She smiles in her sleep and I take my finger and stroke her cheek softly. She stirs a little and snuggles closer to me. A smile tugs at my lips and it get me thinking. What did I do to deserve such a delicate creature?

She saved me from the evil controlling my life, from my close mined stubbornness, she saved me from myself. This tiny women became my personal angel. I don't know what i'll do if she ever realizes in not worth it and leaves. I'll die, she's my reason for living, for my very existence. I love her so much it hurts.

My love's movements wake me from my thoughts. She slowly opens her reveling those honey irises I love to look at. She blinks a few times then rubs her eyes with the heal of her hand. Once she's fully awake she looks up at me and smiles.

I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips. she responds just as gently and after a while I pull away for air. I give a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Good Morning my love." She giggles and kisses my cheek, responding. "Good Morning to you too dear"

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before she raises a perfect eyebrow at me. "Were you watching me sleep again?" I look away from her ashamed and nod. I hear her sigh softly and I assume she's shaking her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Love. You. I will not leave you, ever, you deserve me more than anyone in the world. Never doubt that." I look into her eyes and see nothing but the truth of her words and the love she has for me.

"I love you Hermione." Her eyes soften and she wraps her arms around my neck, her voice is but a whisper "I love you too Draco." My heart beats rapidly every time she says my name. I lean back so I can see her face. I reach my hand up and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"How? How can you love a monster like me? Angels deserve better. . ." She cradles my face in her hands, speaking slowly and annunciating ever word.

"I love a man not a monster. You had such a hard life my love. You have a strength I've never seen. I love how you care about those close to you. I love you think of me before yourself, even if I wish you wouldn't. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning and my last when I go to sleep. My dreams are filled with your love and warmth. I love you unconditionally Draco Lucius Malfoy."

I have tears in my eyes by the time she finishes. Impulsively I roll over and open the nightstand drawer. Inside lays a forest green velvet box. I pick it up and roll back over to face Hermione. Her eyes widen when she sees what i'm holding. Her hands move to cover her mouth and i take a deep breath before I speak.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you for 10 years now. From the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I was mean and cruel to you and it tore me apart. then in 3rd year you punched me and I knew you'd be mine someday. I got jealous when you went to the ball with Victor Krum and then pinned after Weasley, then you turned him down when he asked you out and it sparked a tiny hope inside me. I knew that if I wanted you for myself then i'd have to make a move fast. Finally after that forsaken war I built up the courage to to ask you out and to my delight you accepted. Now here we are 4 years later and I love you just as much as the day I first laid my eyes on you if not more. What i'm saying is. . . Will you marry me?"

Tears are streaming down her face and this worries me but when she pulls her hands away she's smiling brightly. she launches herself at me in a hug. Her lips find my ear and whispers, "Yes, a thousand times yes"

She pulls back from me and I hand her the velvet box, she opens it and smiles brighter than before. Inside is a 5 caret oval diamond sitting on a gold band, it's simple but beautiful like the angel before me. "It belonged to my mother, she has always been fond of you, she said she wanted to meet you. . ."

She smiles sadly at me and squeezes my hand. "I'm sure I would have loved her." I smile sadly back at her and take the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger. After I gather her in my arms and we lay back on the bed. I stoke her hair in a soothing motion.

eventually I feel her breath even out as a sign that she's asleep. I look down at the goddess beside me and kiss the crown of her head. I lay my head back on my pillow and i feel myself drift into a sleep filled with dreams of the love of my life and our future together.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review! :)**


End file.
